gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
I Love It
I Love It '''z repertuaru ''Icona Pop ''pojawia się w All Or Nothing, finałowym odcinku 4 sezonu. Jest śpiewana przez dziewczyny z New Directions . Jest to druga piosenka przygotowana przez chórzystów na regionalne. Jest śpiewana po Hall Of Fame, przed All Or Nothing. Chłopcy opuszczają scenę i wkraczają wszystkie dziewczyny, Brittany, Kitty, Tina i Unique przejmują główne wokale, a Sugar wraz z Marley śpiewają w chórkach. W połowie piosenki na scenie dołącza do nich reszta chórzystów. Na widowni widzimy zachwycone występem Santanę i Emmę. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie: '''Kitty i Tina: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone | Dopadło mnie to uczucie, letniego dnia, gdy zniknąłeś I crashed my car into the bridge | Rozbiłam samochód ma moście I watched, I let it burn | Patrzałam na pochłaniające go płomienie I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs '''| Spakowałam twe rzeczy i zrzuciłam je ze schodów '''I crashed my car into the bridge | Rozbiłam samochód ma moście Brittany, Kitty i Tina z dziewczynami z New Directions: I don't care! I love it! | Wcale się tym nie przejmuję, wręcz to uwielbiam! I don't care! '| Wcale się nie przejmuję! '''Brittany z dziewczynami z New Direction: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone '| Dopadło mnie to uczucie, letniego dnia, gdy zniknąłeś '''I crashed my car into the bridge | Rozbiłam samochód ma moście I watched, I let it burn '''| Patrzałam na pochłaniające go płomienie '''I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs | Spakowałam twe rzeczy i zrzuciłam je ze schodów I crashed my car into the bridge | Rozbiłam samochód ma moście Brittany, Kitty, Tina i Unique z dziewczynami z New Direction: I don't care! I love it! | Wcale się tym nie przejmuję, wręcz to uwielbiam! I don't care! | Wcale się nie przejmuję! Unique z dziewczynami z New Direction: You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way | Jesteś na innej trasie, ja wylądowałam na Drodze Mlecznej You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space | Chcesz mnie na ziemi, ale już jestem za daleko You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch | Tak trudno cię zaspokoić, więc chyba zaprzestam prób You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch! Dziweczyny z New Directions: O-o-ow!) | Jesteś przedpotopowy, a ja jestem nowym pokoleniem! Brittany, Kitty, Tina i Unique z dziewczynami z New Directions: I love it! '''| Uwielbiam to! '''I love it! | Uwielbiam to! Kitty i Unique: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone | Dopadło mnie to uczucie, letniego dnia, gdy zniknąłeś I crashed my car into the bridge | Rozbiłam samochód ma moście I watched, I let it burn | Patrzałam na pochłaniające go płomienie I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs | Spakowałam twe rzeczy i zrzuciłam je ze schodów I crashed my car into the bridge | Rozbiłam samochód ma moście Brittany, Tina i Unique z dziewczynami z New Direction: I don't care! I love it! | Wcale się tym nie przejmuję, wręcz to uwielbiam! I don't care! I love it, I love it! '''| Wcale się tym nie przejmuję, wręcz to uwielbiam! '''I don't care! I love it! | Wcale się tym nie przejmuję, wręcz to uwielbiam! I don't care! | Nie przejmuję się! Unique z dziewczynami z New Direction: You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way | Jesteś na innej trasie, ja wylądowałam na Drodze Mlecznej You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space | Chcesz mnie na ziemi, ale już jestem za daleko You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch | Tak trudno cię zaspokoić, więc chyba zaprzestam prób You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch! Dziweczyny z New Directions: O-o-ow!) | Jesteś przedpotopowy, a ja jestem nowym pokoleniem! Brittany, Kitty, Tina i Unique z dziewczynami z New Direction: I don't care! I love it! '''| Wcale się tym nie przejmuję, wręcz to uwielbiam! '''I don't care! I love it, I love it! | Wcale się tym nie przejmuję, wręcz to uwielbiam! I don't care! I love it! '''| Wcale się tym nie przejmuję, wręcz to uwielbiam! '''I don't care! | Nie przejmuję się! 'I love it! '| Uwielbiam to! Ciekawostki: *Niektóre linijki musiały zostać zmienione ze względu na niecenzuralne słowa. *Do tego coveru użyli wersji z Billboard Music Award 2013. Błędy: *Dziewczyny śpiewają "I don't care" na skraju sceny, jednak gdy kamera wędruje na Sugar, dzieczyny są na drugim końcu sceny. *W połowie występu widzimy jak Sam kładzie swoje ramie na barki Jake'a , a potem w następnym ujęciu widzimy dokładnie to samo. Galeria: Latest.jpg Filmy: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 4 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Brittany Pierce Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kitty Wilde Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Unique Adams Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane na zawodach regionalnych Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka All or Nothing